Magician of the Silver Sky
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Theme song: |Dream x Dream |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev movie: |« Crossroad in the Ancient Capital |- !Next movie: |Strategy Above the Depths » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of movies |} Magician of the Silver Sky is the 8th movie in the Detective Conan franchise. It was released in Japan on April 17, 2004. Gadgets introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation' A woman called Juri comes to Kogoro Mouri with her manager and asks for her help. She got a letter from Kaitou Kid that he is going to steal the Jewel of Destiny which is a star sapphire. Kaitou Kid's message like always is a code. |} The lady uses it in a play that she is in called "Josephine". During the day of the play, Conan, Ran, Kogoro, Detective Boys, Sonoko, and Professor Agasa go with him to see the play. While is getting ready to play the part of Joesphine the kids look around the make up room. Kogoro also notices that she is a beginner diver. Ayumi is interested in the cosmetics tries to try one on but gets caught by the make-up artist, Sakai Natsuki. Soon the other actors come in. There's Bunjiro Narusawa, Tenko Tajima, Iaso Shinjo, and Toru Ban. Ginzo Nakamori comes in after them. After arguing with each other, Nakamori introduces someone that Inspector Megure told him to bring. Shinichi Kudo comes in and everyone is shocked, especially Conan. Conan outbreaks, "He's not Shinichi-niichan!" Kogoro asks him how does he know and Conan almost told everyone but stopped himself at the last second responding nothing. Inspector Nakamori pinches Shinichi's face and determines its the real Shinichi; Conan knows the reason he's not wearing a mask is because he looks like him. Nakamori pinches everyone's faces to make sure none of them is Kid. Shinichi tells everyone that he will investigate on his own and asks if Ran wants to come with him. Conan, determined not to let him be with her alone, begs Ran if he can come too. After checking all the doors with Ran, Shinichi goes off to see the view. Ran comments to Sonoko that something about Shinichi isn't right. The play starts and Conan uses his night-vision glasses to make sure Kid doesn't leave. Kid waves to him and leaves so Conan runs after him. They eventually get to the roof where they comment they will settle things here. Kaitou Kid comments that is love is waiting to eat dinner with him and Ran's voice is heard saying, "Conan, dinner is ready!" Conan looks back at Kaitou Kid and he see's he was mimicing Ran's voice. Conan tries to hit him with his soccer ball but misses, and is is backed up to the railing. Kaitou Kid shoots and Conan dodges it, but falls off. Kaitou Kid concerned about him falling runs off the building and flys after him; Conan uses this to try and stun him with his watch but Kid barely dodges it. Conan than pulls a cord coming from his backpack and a parachute is released. After a chase Kid manages to get away. The cast of the play invites everyone to go to Haido with them because of their work protecting the sapphire. The next day while waiting for the plane so they can go to Hokkaido Conan feels like someone is watching him. Meanwhile Inspector Nakamori goes to where they are going to be staying in Hokkaido early to make sure Kaitou Kid isn't there setting anything up. They look in Juri's cabin and they see a silhoutte of Kaitou Kid. Back at they airport they all get on the plane (first-class) and it seems that Ran invited Eri. Coming late is Shinjo who is Juri's boyfriend; He goes up to Juri and kisses her sapphire ring. While on the plane Conan figures out the meaning of the card and the four words on the letter. It was to say he was going to steal it on the plane. Right after take off Juri seems desperate to go to the washroom. When she finally goes in she comes out in a very short while. Right after coming out Juri goes to the cockpit to meet the pilots. It seems they know her and it is revealed she used to be a pilot. Juri goes back and eats one of the chocolates her manager offered her. Kogoro also eats one too. After licking her lips she seems like she is choking and dies. |} The manager becomes the main suspect as she offered the chocolate to Juri and Natsuki explains to Kogoro that *everyone* has a motive to kill Juri. 'People' 'Resolution' Hide= |-|Show= Conan figures out how Juri was murdered and tries to tranquilize Kogoro, however he accidentally shoots Eri because of turbulence; so he uses Eri's voice and explains how the murderer did it. It is revealed that the murderer is Natsuki Sakai. Apparently, she puts poison in the make-up so that when Juri went in the washroom to pop her ears by holding her nose; the poison got onto the fingers of Juri and after she licked her fingers the poison was introduced into her body. Right after the deduction the plane starts to descend. Conan remembers seeing the pilots kiss Juri's hand thus making them poisoned, so Shinjo and Conan take control of the plane. While alone in the cockpit, Conan tells Shinjo that he knows he is Kid and that the real Shinjo is probably waiting for us dressed up as Kid for the party. Kid tells Conan that the sapphire is fake. While flying the plane, it's struck by lightning. They activate the back up generator. They see that the auto-pilot is broken down so they have to cancel the landing. They manage to pull up but lose one engine in the process and damage the runway. The next thing they notice is that there isn't much fuel left. This is because when everyone was in the cockpit, Ban accidentally hit the fuel gauge button which made the fuel (in separate engines) go into one big tank. Conan finds a place to land (Sakamori Dock). Kid (in disguise of Shinjo) says he can't do it because he injured his hand and that Ran should take his place. Kid opens the emergency hatch and tells them good luck. Kaitou Kid then jumps from the plane. Nakamori chasing the real Shinjo, notice the real kid flying, and so they chase after him. Conan tells Sonoko to take his place and that he has to go to the washroom, also to put on the headsets in case contact is made with the airport again. Conan uses his voice-changing bow tie and tells Ran using Shinichi's voice. Ran tells him to stop acting so cool and that the fate of these passengers is within her hands. She then tells him that she loves him which makes him go silent. She tells him that she see's a ribbon of red lights. Heading towards the dock. Conan sees it and realizes why Kid jumped off. He was going to attract the lights of the police to create a runway so they can see. Ran successfully lands the plane. Ran thinks that the person who jumped was Kaitou Kid's accomplice and she was talking to Kaitou Kid. She is relieved to know her secret wasn't let out. Trivia *''Wedding Bells Part 2'', episode 179 of the TV series Walker, Texas Ranger, shares many common traits with this movie. Music End credit music: [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_x_Dream Dream x Dream] by Rina Aiuchi Movie soundtrack: '' Movie 8 soundtrack'' Gallery See also *Movies *Time Travel of the Silver Sky References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Movies